Loose Ball!
by ffnprez
Summary: Kyou received her sponsorship from Shohoku earlier than she expected. She flies from France to Japan with the dream of becoming a great athlete. The fun starts when she arrives at Shohoku and finally gets to meet the much talked about Kaede Rukawa. But aside from that she's determined to challenge the best players in Japan, starting in Kanagawa.
1. Loose Ball!

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Slam Dunk is owned by Japanese Mangaka Takehiko Inoue. Aside from: _Kyouaki_ _Jaune and Fuyuki Haruko_, all characters are owned by _him._ enjoy.**

**Lose ball**

"... And up here, the second door, is your room... The bathroom is down the hall and if you turn left there you'll see my son's room so if you need anything you can ask him or you can knock on our door which is at the other end of this hall. Oh and you already know there's a bathroom downstairs as well."

The lady, the mother of the house, obviously didn't know how to breathe in between sentences, I stare blankly at her lips, trying to prepare for the next words that will come out of her mouth. I don't want to seem rude and impose on her just because my Japanese is still a little rough.

"Then who occupies this door right here?" I ask.

"It's the guest room. We have two guest rooms since we often have guests but I don't think you'll be a guest for a long time." the lady stared at me for a while, her eyes were like opal, glittering.

"Oh dear! You just dont have any idea how much I've been praying to have another female in the house. I hope you enjoy your stay here with us."

"Um... yes, me too..." I answered with a tired smile.

"It's been a while since you've been to Japan right? Your mother left with you and your father when you were five it's amazing how you can still speak Japanese fluently."

"... Thank you. I try to speak my mom's native language when I'm with her, and I really want to get this scholarship when I was young so it's important for me to know it. I just never thought they'd be offering me a scholarship while I'm still in high school."

"Well, some schools do that for international students to prepare them for the local university." The lady smiled, "Well, you should get to bed soon, tomorrow's your first day and you dont want to be tired by then."

**Chapter 1: Superficial**

_*Yawn*_ I open my eyes to my new environment. It's a miracle that I slept in without budging on my first night nontheless. Maybe I was just really tired from the 48 hour flight, since it usually takes me a long time to get used to new surroundings, especially a new bed! The bed they have wasn't so bad, it's a medium thick futon in a japanese style single bed. The room is medium sized, there's a closet which couldnt contain all my clothes, there's the study table at the foot of my bed. A chair. A fan. A wall mirror. A wall clock. A door.

I sigh. My first day of school in Japan. This should be interesting.

My alarm clock finally rang, I smile since it's a sign that I was excited for waking up before my alarm, even though I dont feel excited... must be a subconscious thing, my psychiatrist mom always lectured me with those things to help me control my emotions- so she says.

Grabbing my towel I lazily walked out to the bathroom and as I opened the door my eyes nearly popped out of my eye socket. _Seins?_ _Sacrebleu! _I gaped. *female boobies? Oh gosh*

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What are you doing? Dont you know how to knock?"

"I... Sorry. I'm so sorry." _A girl?_

I closed the door and took backward steps until I bumped into what seemed like a stone wall, but as I turn around I saw his face for the first time.

"Hm." the freakishly tall man grunted in amusement, "This is awkward. She'll be taking a while in there, you can wait if you don't mind doing that for an hour, but there's a bathroom downstairs."

"Uh. Yea... _Arigatou_" thanks

"Your Japanese is kind of... weird." _And you're freakishly tall. _I wanted to say...

_Well, that's a rude comment... _I try to smile and tolerate, "I'm working on it, I grew up in France after all." His eyes gleamed for some reason I can only hunch about, but I just shrugged it off since foreigners from any country must have that kind of effect on whoever. "Well, I'll head downstairs then, tell your sister to lock the door next time."

He laughed. Guffawed. He flung his bath towel across his shoulder and said, "Yes, I will." before he went inside the same bathroom and locked the door.

I can only blush as I recall his mother's words last night... '_Glad to have another female in the house...'_ Oh boy. If this was a sign for what kind of day I'd be having, I might just think of skipping the orientation... but I cant since I'm one of the 5 students they'll be awarding a full scholarship to this year.

I can only wish that the awkward encounter in the bathroom was the end of the tense morning, but I knew otherwise. There was the Japanese breakfast to look forward to... not the food per'se but the the conversation that comes when eating it.

All 5 of us gathered at the dining table... my hostess, _Mrs. Nobunaga, was _laying all the beautifully prepared Japanese food on the table. Mr and Mrs. Nobunaga sat at the opposite end of the table, their son and his girlfriend sitting together while i sat across them, closest to Mrs. Nobunaga's side.

"So... what your name?" the girl asked, she was pretty. brown hair, brown eyes and heart shaped lips, she looked petite wearing the Kainan uniform. She was 6 inches, i think, shorter than I am so that would make her... 5'2. She looked friendly and bright that I felt guilty about our first encounter... but hey, it wasnt my fault.

"Kyouaki Jaune." I aswered her question politely. Although saying my name here in Japan was weird, it's the 'JAUNE' part, maybe I should tell people my name's Kyou Aki... hmm. No.

"Hmmm. Cute name, I'm Fuyuki Haruko." she smiled before taking a bite on her egg roll.

Her name means _'Winter Snow'... and 'Sky', _"What a pretty name." I said.

That's the absolute beauty in Japanese names, they have meanings derived from nature. Although I can't say the same for mine: _Kyou= Temple & Aki= red/autumn_, my mom obviously didn't read poetry and my dad... well, it's not his fault my surname means the color of blood. It doesn't even sound that sacred even though it had the word 'temple' in it.

"Thanks for letting us finish our project here Mrs. Nobunaga." Fuyuki said in her sweet voice, I nearly choked. I'm only 16, but I'm pretty sure the word 'project' didnt quite describe the activity they had last night.

Kiyota, as I figured the son's name is, was quiet. Although I bet he's not really the quiet type. Judging from the shape of his mouth, which was quite wide, he's a talker.

Mrs. Nobunaga replied with a warm smile "No problem Haruko-chan. Now you kids better get up and leave. Kyou's going to be late for her first day."

"Aw... that's so adorable! Your first day in high school." Fuyuki had her elbows on the table with her chin resting on the back of her hand, her eyes were sparkling dreamily, I have no idea what kind of fantasy she's having.

"Er... Yeah. Although at my height you can't call it adorable." i said, finishing the food on my plate.

"No matter how tall you are, you're only 16 and your pretty face makes up for your atrociously tall figure." she paused, "I dont know about boys from Shohoku but Japanese guys like their women cute and small. Are you naturally blonde?"

I didnt know what to say but then I saw his blue eyes staring at me with an amused glow, I can't help but just force a cracked up smile at them and say, "Yes... and about boys, I think I'll manage." _Like boys are on top of my priorities right now._

We said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Nobunaga and went to Kiyota's car. A silver honda civic. 'Haruko' as Fuyuki would preferred to be called, went on and on about Shohoku and Kainan's rivalry although i wasn't paying attention to most of it, I was more enthralled with the seaside view, the culture and the sceneries.

"Kyou." I snapped from my fascination,

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'll be picking you up at 7 okay?"

"Ah. Dont worry about me, I can take the train home."

Haruko shrieked, "Not on your first day! Listen to your senpai. Oh, and a word of advice so that you wouldnt pick any unecessary fights or problems, you should address your upperclassmen as 'senpai', as repect. It's kind of a big deal you know."

"Oh. yes senpai.", I smiled, his girl friend was helpful. They dropped me off at the gate and went off to Kainan which was 15-30 minutes away from Shohoku.

"KANAGAWA PREFECTURE." This is where I live now. The car ride only took 15 minutes, if I bought a bicycle it'd take me 30 minutes... wait... a motorcycle would be cooler... sigh. Riding the train would be more practical...

**( CHAPTER 2: 3-Point Play)**

...TBC

**OKAY! This is my first time. FIRST TIME writing in a 1st person's POV. I've been writing for a couple of years now and this is the first time I've picked up the courage to frickin write as the main character sees the environment. **

**It's hard... In my opinion. How about you guys? Do you think it's easier to write in a 1st, 2nd or 3rd (or narrator's) POV? I want to know what you think.**

**I never really had the interest in reading novels written in the 1st person POV. i read twilight saga which took me 5 months to finish (a novel) when HARRY POTTER and LOTR and NARNIA took me only a day or two to finish. Even Percy Jackson which entertained me a lot, took me a while and great effort to finish and to continue reading, until now. Sophie Kinsella is entertaining, but i only finished 1 book from her... I have a hard copy of her 20's girl for 5 years and I havent finished reading it.**

**How about you? Which do you prefer reading more? Who's your preferred narrator?**


	2. Chapter 2: the troop arrives!

**LOOSE BALL**

**Chapter 2: 3-POINT PLAY… the troop arrives!**

_I feel like a freak show. _As soon as I stepped out of the car and stepped inside the school gate I felt every attention directed on me. "Looks like our school's going international." One guy said, I just kept on walking and I kept hearing whispered comments.

"Is she asking for attention with that blonde hair?"

"She's obviously a freshman, the nerve to color her hair that flashy."

"Who's that?"

"Looks like it's going to be an interesting year again."

I put on my blank face and kept on walking. I can't be bothered with gossipmongers… we also had that back in France, and the best thing to do is to ignore them. I still have the _introduction and the athlete exhibition _later… but as I walked towards the auditorium I realized that I was lost…

_DAMN IT! I can't be late. The scholars will be introduced at the ceremony and I don't want any more negative attention._

I stopped to find someone reliable-looking to ask for directions. Everyone just looked too intimidating, girls laughing loudly, guys goofing off… Until I saw a man walking slowly as if he owned time, he will do… He's an upperclassman too so he'd only be too willing to help me.

"S… Senpai!" I ran towards him, putting on a positive aura so he'd be at least charmed, isn't that what school girls normally do?

I felt everyone go silent. More whispering and now… glaring… from women, this school is too weird. I just shrugged and tapped the man's shoulder since he didn't seem to hear me the first time. Damn he's tall.

He turned around and I froze in shock.

I know that face… I've seen him a hundred times on the web, in the online videos I tried hard to mimic, I've read articles about him.

"K… Kaede Rukawa." I whispered. He stared down at me with his heavy lidded but piercing blue eyes, like he was sleep walking or something.

I, Kyouaki Jaune, have never been tongue tied before. But seeing the man who did all those moves when he was just 16, standing in front of me was so surreal. It was amazing. I wanted to get his autograph.

"Oh wow… Can you tell me where the auditorium is?" _WHAT THE PANCAKE did I just say? My mind isn't thinking coherently._

Out of nowhere a wall of girls stood in between me and him, "Hey there freshman."

"A… hey there. I was just looking for the auditorium."

"Right." one of them said, I was surprised to see them talk for they really looked like a hard wall for a second. "We just don't 'grab' our senpais understand girlie?" she was looking up at me since I am taller than most of them by an inch or three,

"That huge building over there, first floor." She pointed behind me,

"Oh… thanks." I said with gratitude and gave them all a last look with what I felt was a bizarre expression on my face. Oh well, I'll get him to sign one of my shoes one of these days.

••••••

"**And now… let us give our welcome to Shohoku High's first ever group of scholars." **

" _As we know it is uncommon for high schools to grant scholarships but it is not unheard of. Shohoku decided to choose 5 exceptional students… from around the globe and in Japan to mold them into becoming great athletes and scholars, also preparing them for college if they wish to continue their studies in Nihon and make our country proud..." _

I fidget while listening to the chairman's introduction. I am finally here, I still can't believe it, but hearing the chairman's speech made me remember my reasons for being here. I am finally beginning to live my dreams.

We were sitting on the front row of the freshman side, there were five of us: Megumi, the dark haired girl from Kyoto wearing huge dark-rimmed glasses, Shinta an orange haired boy… who isn't really smart looking but he looks athletic, he told me he's from Hokkaido, there's Stephanie and Cybil, both from the United States and were chosen for their outstanding academic records.

"… Kyou, get up." Shinta whispered, we were being called on to the stage. We were presented with our scholarship plaques of recognition and for the athletic scholars: which were Shinta and I, we were to have a *_talent showcase_* after school which students have a choice of watching or not.

•••••••

The orientation and the opening ceremony lasted for 2 hours, I was thankful when they ushered us to the classrooms. I was surprised to be on the same class as Megumi, but since I'm an 'almost-straight-As' student in France I think it's not that shocking after all.

Megumi looked quiet. There's a mole beneath her eyes and she wore her raven black hair in two separate braids which hung down her shoulders. Compared to me, she's a really slow-walker, it's not as if the books she's always carrying close to her chest are that heavy…

"So…" I began as we slowly walked towards our building, "Shohoku's nice isnt it?"

"It is." Her voice was sweet, and soft.

"Do you play any sports?"

"No."

"Really? I noticed you have great legs, I thought you run."

"No… I was told I have short legs and walking close to you I realize what they mean."

"Uh… Haha. Right." _What do I do? I don't want her to feel bad! _"What's your favorite subject though?"

"Chemistry. Biology. Calculus and English." I looked down at her; she never once looked at me, which made me wonder if she thought me as a lower form of an intellectual human being.

I was about to break another question when out of nowhere two arms circled their ways around each of my arm and I stared at two beautiful identical faces of two red heads, the color of fuji apples.

"A… Excuse me?" I asked, trying to sound aloof and unaffected, the two of them are about my height but they were stronger and they were purposely dragging my pace slower than Megumi's, obviously trying to isolate me.

"So… you're our new recruit!" the twin on my left said. "I'm Hikari!" she stared at me with her pretty brown eyes.

"And I'm Kaori." The other twin said.

"Oh… well, I'm Kyou."

"We know. And the three of us are in the same class but the two of us aren't scholars, our dad is one of the board of directors in the Kanagawa High School District and we've been training here since Jr. High."

_Rich kids, _I thought,

"Anyway, we're glad that it's you. Your looks and our looks fit perfectly with the team, we'll draw in sponsors from all over Japan."

"That's our goal."

"That's ridiculous." I blurted, "Shouldn't our goal be to win and be number 1?"

"Uh- That's already inevitable. This year we're going to be stars unlike any women's basketball team have ever been before!"

I stare at the enthusiastic faces of my teammates; I must admit that after hearing everything I am getting more pumped up. Basketball for me was about 'the game', while these two were talking as if the team was a package. I kind of like the idea that they were trying to paint… I study them from the corner of my eyes, they looked keen and athletic. Their features and movements were controlled meaning they are very aware of their environment even with their very flippant demeanor. If I were to judge them based on that, I'd say my teammates are very skilled and they indeed know what they were talking about. They understand the beauty of basketball and they want to look beautiful in addition to working their asses off training to be number one. It makes it more challenging and worthwhile that way.

We reached the classroom and they took their seats beside me. Megumi sat in front although I wanted to sit with her because she was after all the first friend I made on the first day.

The day dragged on. I find myself being surrounded by curious freshmen, being the center of attention because of my heritage and as superficial as it sounds, my blonde hair. I'm starting to have the idea of coloring it black but then again, I like the attention… Back in France I always got attention using my height and my being a talented basketball player with the most beautiful form in school. _That's how I got the scholarship in the first place_, now I'm standing out because of my hair… it seems a bit weird for me, but it won't be too long before I'm noticed for my skills and cool-factor! After all, I'll be showing Japan a level of basketball they haven't seen before.

All in all the first day of lessons was surprisingly fun. Everybody was warm and I enjoyed listening to girls chit chat about boys… mostly sports men or athletes from the swimming club, soccer club, tennis club, Judo Club and basketball club.

It was finally the end of class, the twins and I went to the gym, they were going to help me prepare and warm up for my showcase. I wanted to watch Shinta do his Judo-thing but it just wasn't possible since we're both doing it at the same time.

••••-0-

"Wow…" I said in awe as I entered the gym just in time to see the beauties in short shorts and muscle cut jerseys. My eyes were instantly drawn to them before noticing everything else, that includes the group of trainees on the court side.

Okay. Here's the gist. I've been watching WNBA on TV since I was little and professional players in the women's league wear jerseys an inch above their knees or even past their knees, but not tight boy shorts exposing those incredible long legs… identical to mine.

Shohoku Women's Basketball Team had on the standard colors for the jersey: red and white. But their uniforms were obviously custom-designed by no-doubt, the twins. Red and white short-shorts that are just enough to cover the tight asses of the tall players, the upper jersey was made of cotton for the way they hugged the curves of the female body and the sleeves were cut just enough to cover past the underarm area.

Looks like I'll be wearing the warmers after all. Boy shorts make me feel naked… but those tight jersey tops might be as comfy as they look. BUT I have to admit that I can't peel my eyes off from my teammates. It's like watching Magic Knight Rayearth in real life. They all looked so cool.

"**CHI. SENPAI!"** Kaori ran towards the tall-marionette looking girl shouting at a group of girls shooting balls. "We're here!"

Hikari ushered me towards them and I stood there face to face with a girl 3 inches taller than I am, her silky black hair pulled back in a tight ponytail.

"Ah. We finally meet Kyouaki Jaune. I'm the one who reviewed your video, I'm impressed by your skills, but puzzled as to why you wanted to study here in Japan." She said in a voice that would make you respect her.

"Ah… Thanks… I have my reasons" I said politely, Hikari smiled and said,

"Kyou, meet **Captain Chiaki Suoh**. Don't be fooled by her beauty. She's won the MVP back in Jr. High and even though Shohoku hasn't won first place in any tournament, she's always chosen as one of the mythical 5 in the Kanagawa area. And scouts and newspaper magazines always look forward to our games because of her."

I nodded,

Hikari continued "And that over there is **Aya Otori**. " my gaze went to the petite girl with a _boy-cut_ hair complete with silver-framed eye glasses as she made a flawless three-point. There's something about her that's ironic. Ironic that despite her fashion choices she appears to be appealing and friendly, cool and refreshing. "She's the vice captain and our genius 3-pointer." I took note of the number in her jersey, 7. I was mesmerized by her ivory white skin, _does she even have pores? _I was anticipating her three-point shot again when I felt a hand pulling on my blonde hair which I forgot to tie up.

"Hmmm…" I heard someone say and I turned to see the most beautiful creature I've ever laid my eyes on.

Snow white hair curled delicately and flowing down her back, penetrating gray eyes and the smallest pink lips ever. She wore the jersey like a costume, her little pert nose cried 'aristocracy'. A freshman no doubt, but she looked more like a Jr. High School student with her really slim body and 5'5 feet tall height.

"Hello there." I said with a smile befitting a goddess' presence.

"Is that how you greet your senpai?" she said, her voice slicing through me.

My eyeballs nearly popped out of my eyes but I held my composure. "Oh. Sorry, senpai, I'm Kyou nice to meet you."

"That's better." She said with a stern voice.

"**Haani**... Be nice to the freshman." Chiaki said in exasperation.

"I was just kidding Chiaki." I frowned when I saw the white haired princess' cold smile change to the sweetest I've ever seen and then I felt her gentle hands cup my face and her cute face was an inch away from mine, "Gomen. I was just trying on my new found 'feisty' face. Was it 'kawai'? I'm looking forward to your showcase later Kyou-chan." She smiled at me with the cutest smile I almost melted.

"N… No problem senpai. Are you our point guard?"

"I'm the team mascot! Isn't it obvious? Tadah!" she pulled out lots of sweets out of nowhere and started sucking on a lollipop with her cute face… "Don't you think we'll gain more sponsors with me on the sideline?"

"Y… You look like a catalogue model."

"I know! Kyahahaha…" _a bit weird though…_ I thought to myself.

"Haani. You're scaring the freshman." From the door came a sleek and foxy model-esque woman, taller than Chiaki senpai, she walked as if she was on a runway show, her face didn't show any emotion. She was as cool as Haani senpai was sweet. Her hair was so black it was almost blue. It was so straight! Her eyes were a pool of black and her lips were red and nicely shaped. Her nose looked like it was sculpted by a painter. She wasn't wearing the uniform but tight leather pants, high heels and a tight red corset tank top.

"Sorry for being late. I came from a photoshoot from Tokyo." She said in her deep sultry voice, perfect with her small face framed with her bangs.

"Ehhh… **Mory** didn't attend the first day as usual. Are you planning to end high school without attending even ONE orientation?" Haani said in her sweet voice.

"Is that how you're going to greet me after I bought you…" she took something out of her bag, "These?"

Haani-senpai shrieked. "Wahhhhh! Is this the new product? Kyah! I love you Mory. It's chocolate and strawberry icy-bons!"

"And here… their newest product, chocolate strawberry ice cream that never melts!"

"Huwah! I love you…!"

I stood there dumbfounded. I didn't expect any of this. Hikari and Kaori weren't kidding, I looked like a wall flower next to my team mates:

Chiaki Suoh, the charismatic leader;

the allure of the twins: Hikari and Kaori;

the mysterious vice-captain Aya Otori;

the beautiful and delicate flower Haani-senpai

and the cool and foxy model Mory. I feel as if I joined some modeling agency or something.

"How's the try-outs going?" Mory asked Chiaki-senpai… My focus went to the group of girls panting from the laps they were made to run around the court.

"I don't want to judge yet. They are still freshmen after all." Chiaki senpai said

"Maybe after the showcase your brain will start working again. You just don't have anyone to compare them to." Mory said nonchalantly while braiding her straight hair.

Haani senpai joined their talk, "That's not fair Mory. It's not right to compare them to Kyou-chan."

"Hmmm. I'm just saying, maybe Chiaki's uninspired and she needs something to get her brain working again." Mory senpai said as a matter of factly, her beautiful face and her harsh words strangely suit well together.

Hikari appeared with my jersey and told me to change at the locker room. I have 30 minutes till my 'showcase', what happens is that basically I have to showcase my talent to show people why I'm here and at the same time give my thanks to Shohoku for choosing me and granting me a scholarship. I have my team to help me and we're supposed to put on a show together, we discussed the short program and Chiaki senpai gave me free reign on what to do which means I have control on my performance.

I went to the locker room to change. I released a long sigh when I saw myself wearing the red and white jersey bearing the 'number 10' for the first time. Well, from a third person's point of view, speaking as a detached outsider… I do look like one of them, and if I weren't too uncomfortable and if I didn't own this body I'd say I look ravishing. The girl in the mirror had her blonde her tied in a high pony tail, long legs emphasized by the shorts that are one size smaller than her since Hikari didn't BOTHER asking for the right size! The shirt was probably designed to show some skin in the first place (I have to take note of telling Hikari to give me another change of jersey for I am sure that this was all planned out to give the audience a good show.), the neck was long and elegant, shoulders were squared and pushed back… the long knee pads and arm supporter added the additional touch of sportiness instead of the 'model' look that the twins were going for. I smirked, proud of my pathetic attempt in rebelling. No matter how I support their idea of 'commercializing' the club, I have to stay true to myself.

***….*….*….***

"Look who came…" hushed whispers filled the gym as I entered and my attention quickly went to the main entrance where a group of 10 or more men marched in calmly as if they owned the place, and then I see Kaede Rukawa lazily walking at the end of the group, a ball twirling on his fingertip.

"The men's basketball team came to watch."

"They're showing their support for the women's team."

"Tch. It's not like it was their idea. Coach Anzai and Coach Izumi of the women's club are old friends, Anzai sensei probably forced them."

"They'd probably be making fun of the girls. Especially Sakuragi."

_Sakuragi…_ I wonder who they're talking about, they were all still wearing their uniforms, I observed as 5 of them took the floor to get a better view of the court while Rukawa remained standing behind the 5 delinquent-looking guys. Are they really high school students? Unlike the commercial-looking women's team, the men's basketball team looks like they're looking for a brawl. One has a striking red hair flashed like a flag of war, one was smaller but looks deadlier with the pissed off look on his face and a stud earring on his right ear, he was talking to an equally deadly looking guy, but unlike the brown skinned one he looked like he's the type to actually start the trouble. And then there's the 7-foot mountain who looks like king-kong out of its natural habitat. But with the megane-kun beside him he looked sane. The subs sat on the bench with their bodies straight and their mouths in a prim zip…

I feel my hand start to sweat. I'm supposed to perform in front of all of them and impress them,

…wearing this ridiculous sorry excuse for a jersey the twins designed. How is anyone going to take me seriously?

** TO BE CONTINUED**

**Hope you had fun, as much as I enjoyed coming up with the plot. What can you say about the women's basketball team? Did you notice anything? R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3: Blonde vs Red

**LOOSE BALL**

**Chapter 3: Red vs. Blonde**

_1.__Ball handling_

_2.__Passing and shooting with the twins_

_3.__Jump shots with 5 consecutive 3-pointers_

_4.__Offense speed technique_

I replayed my program in my head. That should be enough to get the audience off their seats. Although there weren't that many to begin with, most of the audience were girls who were fans of the boy's team and I bet the male audience were there to check out the players in their skimpy jerseys… I wish I can wear the warmers or jogging pants instead but that would look rude and selfish. I am representing a team and I am one of them now after all. Geez, I have to talk to the twins about this.

15 minutes til game time. I stayed in the corner by the entrance doing my regular breathing exercise where no one would pay attention to me when I heard a croaky voice from above, I couldn't see who it was since they were in the audience area above me.

"Oie! Sakuragi! Are you prepared to be humiliated?"

The delinquent looking redhead sitting on the floor burst into an insane fit. He stood in a jiffy with his fists up in the air,

"WTH! Come down here you pig! If it weren't for that old man I'd be in the gym practicing my genius moves instead of watching some sissy girl try playing a man's game! I could've gone to Mi-chan's house after practice if I wanted to watch girls play with dolls."

_WTF! That monkey just called me a sissy. Do I hear him belittling us?_

I froze when I saw the 7-footer get up and punch him in the head. Either way, he's still irritating. I caught sight of Captain Chiaki Suoh with a smile on her face, she didn't take offense and instead she seems to be suppressing her laughter. Whatever, I don't take any prejudices against women's basketball lightly!

That comment itself was enough to make me forget the inhibitions caused by my skimpy jersey and focus on my real goal instead. Starting with that trash talking redhead. Senpai or not he's going down.

Hikari and Kaori took center-court with a microphone on each hand; they look like celebrities with their persimmon-colored hair in pigtails, no doubt part of their presentation, their bright brown eyes shining behind fake glasses. _They really like playing dress ups. _I wonder how the two of them play on court, I'm strangely looking forward to a two-on-one with them someday.

"**Hello beautiful men and women in the audience. First of all, we would like to acknowledge the presence of Shohoku's men's basketball team, and Captain Akagi himself." Kaori said winking at the players.**

**Hikari** **continued talking to the audience, "Thank you for taking a bit of time out of your busy schedule to welcome our freshman who flew in straight from France. We welcome you, the newest addition to our team! 15-year-old, 5'8 feet tall, 105 lbs…" drums started rolling and my team mates started cheering…**

"**The blonde, bold and beautiful… taking the position of power forward: Kyou Jaune!"**

Normally I would've been embarrassed by the tone of her voice but I feel strangely amped up. I felt myself glide onto court, my legs strangely feel long and endless, I felt myself relax when Aya senpai handed me the ball.

**GAME TIME.** I thought to myself.

"Looking good freshman." I hear one of the boys from the upper audience shout.

"Nice stems!" that one was followed by whistles. _Keep your cool. Think of your image. Put all on your game. Mind control. Mind control. _Good thing I trained my features to look calm since even the two delinquent-looking players: the one with the earring and the one with the scar on his chin, seems to be checking me out. Of course I knew what they were seeing, I look like a 'gazette' with my long legs, my exposed slim arms and my neck… But they won't be paying attention to any of that when they see what I can do.

"You can play with my balls anytime sweetheart!"

*BANG!*

A ball flew into the student's direction and slammed into the corner of his chair. Everybody stared dumbstruck into Kaede Rukawa's direction. "It slipped." I was close enough to hear him murmur.

Although I didn't know what propelled his action, I was a bit thankful and oddly empowered by it. At least someone was here to watch the performance.

I started to slowly dribble the ball. High at first as I walked to the center court, making sure I was visually appealing, my form, my stance, everything was perfect and effortless. I spread my legs a little, which was surprisingly easier than when I was wearing long pants, the shorts moved with me. I bent down, and smirked as I started dribbling the ball lower while staring straight at my team's direction. In a flash my tempo changed and the ball started skipping, following a beat like a drum it went between my legs lightning flash, I kept my gaze forward while the ball jumped from across each of my thighs, my hands were playing it like a drum. The momentum became faster and faster and faster and when I got them all anticipating I let the ball bounce high enough so I can stand straight. I caught it with my palm for a second and started twirling it from my thumb up to my little finger. Then tossed it up in the air like a juggler, caught it with the back of my left hand as it slid down my arm, my nape and into my right palm. I begin to dribble again this time turning around to face the cocky redhead they call: Sakuragi… senpai. I circled the ball around my waist slowly, then faster and faster and faster without making any unnecessary grunts and sound.

I dribbled the ball once more this time staring into his eyes while the ball bounced around my body, between my legs and finally landed on the tip of my middle finger and I bowed.

"She's better than you Hanamichi."

"Shut it Ryo-chin." He snapped at the darker skinned guy.

"Let's see how good you really are." Hanamichi said. I backed away when he stood up. Man the guy was monstrously tall… and his body seemed to be made of concrete.

"Fine. I guess we could change the order of the program. Hanamichi senpai." I said, hand on waist, back straight, gazing at him with the most daring stare I can muster. Weird how I felt the audience tense when he went onto the court. Who this Hanamichi Sakuragi was? I don't know but I will soon find out.

"Ei!" I hear Mory senpai yell from the corner, "Sakuragi, don't go messing the program."

"Huh? Fine. I guess it'd be too much for a little girl to handle the big boys." That's it. I can't handle one more crap out of his mouth and I don't care if my team punishes me for it. I threw the ball to his chest before he could turn around.

"I surely didn't mistake your redhead to be that of a chicken's head." I smirked at him as I lowered my stance, obviously it's become a one-on-one match.

He straightened up before howling: "We need a referee!"

Someone from their bench went to the sidelines and blew the whistle to start the game.

If I think about it, I'm 5'8 and he's 6'3, it's perfectly normal. I'm NOT at a disadvantage. NBA players who are 6'feet tall fight against guys like the great YAO MING who's 7'7 feet tall and they have their winning moments. Although I can't underestimate this guy with his hard-trained muscles which signifies his speed… and his legs that are longer than mine which means he can certainly outrun anyone. He's pea-brained for sure, meaning he doesn't think and has a huge chance of being instinctive and unpredictable and to top it all off, he's passionate.

This is going to be fun. If I couldn't outrun him, then I'd have to outwit him.

He smirked at me as he slammed the ball into his other fist and started to dribble it but before the ball even reached the ground I made it _vanish._

Tch, he obviously underestimated me. Like I thought, he didn't anticipate me to be lightning quick on my feet, nor to think of outwitting him the first second of the game. Amusing and irritating at the same time.

"Tch. Who would've thought you'd be as quick as out point guard." He croaked. I gasped when he quickly got to me but unlike him I anticipated that he'd be good so I quickly dodged his attempt to make a steal and ran to shoot the ball.

"Hn. !" he was a human-monster-wall! I dribbled the ball and did a faint, he didn't believe it, I dribbled the ball between my legs and imagined a trail towards the basket, _keep calm_ I told myself, I threw the ball and smiled… I can't possibly lose since I prepared for this day for months, plus I'm a dead-shot when it comes to 3-pointers… actually one of my few good points.

Sakuragi now has the ball. He was a huge mountain of energy. I tried to keep up with him guarding him away from the basket, my only chance right now is to wait for the 12-second shot clock and I'll be having possession of the ball. These are the moments I'm thankful to my parents for giving me an average bosom, or chest, or breasts, or a B CUP! It makes it easier to suppress and tie down to make it flat and easier to move. Sakuragi was a dangerous opponent who doesn't consider anyone, man or woman which makes it easier to drop any manners I had to use when fighting with female opponents.

"Not so tough are you now girlie?"

"Don't call me girlie, are you not paying to the shot clock senpai?" I asked, from his form he didn't look like a very good shooter and from his distance from the basket there's no way that his clumsy form could actually make 2 points.

The shot clock read: _3… 2… 1-_

My jaw dropped when he took a step behind the three point line and threw the ball flawlessly. It seems like I wasn't the only one rendered momentary shocked. His team mates were dumbfounded.

"**W… WHAT WAS THAT HANAMICHI?"** The guy with the blue stud earring, Ryota-senpai was his name I think, yelled in what seemed like anger, but was just pure shock.

"Nyahahaha! Feel honored girlie! I was saving that move for Kainan." And to his teammates, "What do you take this genius for? Fools! Hahahaha."

"Hmmm… Impressive senpai. I'm indeed honored." I commented. I started to dribble the ball, irritated that he managed to dupe me, I dribbled high and then in lightning speed, taking advantage of his overwhelmed-mood I sped up and run past him. He was super quick, but I expected that much, but I stopped just before the 3-point line and without hesitation shoot the ball into the basket.

"What the heck Sakuragi! You never learn!"

"Shut up Mi-chan! Did YOU see that coming?"

"YOU should!" The man with the mischievous looking face yelled fiercely at Sakuragi. Boy, I'm having the impression that this team is a group of warheads.

As much as I am beginning to respect Sakuragi Hanamichi senpai it's obvious to someone as trained as I am, that it hasn't been long since he learned the game and he's solely relying on his short experience and instinct.

To put my theory to test I observe him handle the ball. I bend a little lower and nonchalantly took a backward step. As I predicted he took a step forward. This test wouldn't work if I didn't observe his habits carefully, he's going to charge if he's dribbling the ball too high, his nose flares up when he's about to say something useless and stupid… taunting. His shoulder tenses when he's about to do something drastic or complicated. Now… his nose was just starting to flare up. _GOTCHA! That seemingly nonchalant move made him complacent and relaxed. Haha. Am I a genius or what._ I dashed and swooped the ball out of his hands. _Calm down. _I chanted to myself, if one thing's to fear about this guy it's his muscle control and ability to change his movements on a whim which is genetically impossible unless you're a mutant—which he obviously is.

So I calmed down.

"Damn you little girl."

"I am not little! I'm taller than almost all the girls here!"

"You're still stick thin I could snap you into two."

Out from his team mates _Mi-chan-_senpai yelled out, "Oie Sakuragi! Enough trash talk, the brat can see through what you're doing."

"Shuddup! Damn it! So embarrassing."

"You know senpai, there's no need to be embarrassed, I am after all our school's scholar grantee so it would be a failure in Shohoku's part to recruit someone not as talented right?" *Swoop* I made a crossover as he was about to move for the ball…

As I predicted, he wasn't human for he immediately twisted his ankle to propel him for a sprint as I made a run to my field. He caught up to me, he's incredibly talented. I went for a fake which he didn't buy—but he's not the only one with muscle control.

'Whoa!' the crowd, mostly men, uttered in awe as I attempted and succeeded in my _fade away jump hot._

_I won._

_I won!_

I couldn't believe how relieved I was. Sakuragi-senpai went to me and shook my hand. "Teach me that last move you did."

A few moments later I was shaking hands with his team mates, "3 moves in one play. If you weren't a girl we'd recruit you into our team." That was from the formidable looking Captain Akagi,

"Yeah, and kick out this one." That was from the cool and badass looking Miyagi Ryota.

My team mates joined us. I received a hug from Haani-senpai, a slam on the back from Mory-senpai and Aya-senpai was uttering nonstop about possible training programs she could make me do.

The two teams were chatting about the upcoming district tournaments and I can hear Captain Akagi, from the boy's team, and Captain Suoh, from our team exchanging tips on training.

I sighed in relief, even though the program didn't go according to the original plan it was a success and I had more fun than I expected. What's the most shocking thing? I think I'm beginning to like our jersey. As I thought, the twins aren't all stupid-talk, they really think things through. Even though I still don't get what makes it look 'good' in their eyes, I now know what makes it the best in terms of performance.

The commotion that was starting to die down was amplified with Sakuragi's shriek, "Haaaaaaaaaaah! What are you doing here monkey?"

"Nyahahaha! I just watched you get your ass kicked by a girl! Nyahahaha!"

It was my housemate, Kiyota Nobunaga. What was he doing here? Not that it was a problem since I now see that he's close with the team. If 'close' was indeed the word to describe it…

"You alone Nobu?" Mitsui-senpai asked.

"Hai. Practice ended early." He turned to me, "You didn't say you were on the basketball team."

_Now this is awkward… I become uneasy when things unrelated to basketball happen to me. _"I didn't think it was necessary, your mother knew I was a scholar."

He shrugged,

"You two know each other?" Sakuragi asked,

"She's staying at my place."

It was my team's turn to react absurdly, "Hah!" that remark from the unscrupulous twins themselves, "You mean you two are…"

I sigh, I wasn't prepared for this kind of things and misunderstandings happening, I find it unnecessary but then an explanation really is called for this time, "My mom is best friends with Nobunaga-senpai's mom, we used to stay at their house when I was young, since we don't have any relative here in Kanagawa… it's only normal for my parents to entrust my care to his parents. We're like relatives in a sense." _Yuck, I can't believe I said that. But it came out nicely just the same._

They all looked closely at my and Kiyota's faces, we were side by side and I feel their gazes switching from one feature to another. Most of their fingers below their chins as if figuring a complex case or something. Didn't I say it was figuratively speaking? Were they making fun of us? It's obvious with his unruly wavy black hair, reddish complexion and brawny muscles that he's in no way related to the blonde, blue-eyed and lanky-framed me.

"Oh." They finally said. I rolled my eyes. These people have nothing better to do.

I turned to see Kiyota Nobunaga-senpai chatting with Sakuragi and his team mates so casually it amazed me how close the inter-school spirit are in Japan. We all proceeded with ending the program and I bade goodbye to everyone, with my team reminding me that practice tomorrow starts early.

•••○○○•••

It was 7:30 when we finished the meeting, I changed into my Shohoku uniform and Kiyota-senpai and I walked to the parking lot, "Relatives huh?" he said looking at me with a huge irritating smile on his face,

"Sorry… you don't have to take it seriously, but your mom did say we met when I was 3." I was hiding my irritation. I was tired and I'm not in the mood for the man's humor.

"I guess you can see it like that. Since you don't have any family here anyway." He sounded sincere, but I can't help the sarcasm crawling out of my throat,

"I didn't think you'd be the sensitive type senpai."

"Tch. Just call me Nobu- ni…san!"

I just shook my head from the teasing when I spotted his car and inside waiting was Haruko-senpai.

"Oh no." I uttered apologetically, "You let haru-chan senpai wait?" I walked faster towards the vehicle, but I noticed that he tried to say something but I shrugged thinking it wasn't important.

I opened the back door and got in, "Sorry Haru-sen—" my tongue got caught in my mouth when I saw not the brown haired beauty this morning but a raven-haired seductress sitting on the passenger's seat.

"You made me wait for an hour Kiyota!"

"The boys made me stay and chat." He said, "Tomoe this is… my…" he stared at me, "relative, Kyou" he said humor in his voice. "Kyou, Tomoe, my girlfriend."

_The two timing _player. I thought to myself. But then it's not really surprising, more like typical. Anyway, it's none of my business although… I didn't expect him to be that kind of guy. Oh well, I have more things to think about than memorizing all the names of the girls my landlady's son brings in at home.

"Kiyota-senpai… Im going to take a nap, please wake me up when we get home." At that I drowsed off to sleep, knocking myself out from the droning voice of his date.

◘•••◘•••◘

.thanks for the r&r's. next chapter coming up shortly!


	4. Chapter 4:Surprise! a new training menu

**LOOSE BALL**

**CHAPTER 4**

◘•••◘•••◘

It wasn't Haruko-chan this time, or was it that irritating-whiny-_slut _Tomoe or sweet little Yuki, or Hina or that mysterious looking girl Shizuka, who I saw entering the bathroom today… it's a new girl who I never saw before. I resigned myself from caring and from memorizing the names of each girl coming in and out of that bathroom for three months, a simple 'bow' would do for a greeting. I shook my head since it's none of my business anyway. I closed the door to my room behind me, adjusted my running gear before putting my earplugs in and turning my shuffle on to search for my favorite workout-playlist.

"Out for a morning run?" I looked up to see my landlady's promiscuous son, stretching lazily with his disheveled hair while stopping by the stairs for the small talk, "Er, yes." Why would he even ask about the routine he's been seeing me do for the last three months? I guess he's just being polite.

"You're looking a lot thinner than when you first came here, aren't you overdoing it? You even train after this right?"

"This conditions me for the rest of the day. 30 minutes is no big deal." I walk towards him and smile, "Well, see you."

"Well, I feel lazy every time I see you!" I hear him shout after I dash past him and out the front door.

It's been three months since the athlete exhibition at the gym and since that one-on-one with the redhead Hanamichi Sakuragi. I survived but I've been labeled by students as the '_hopeless-beauty'_ which I think works for the twins Hikari and Kaori since it makes marketing me easier—although I really don't get what that means. When I went and asked them all they said was 'It's perfect! Your looks won't be intimidating people and you would be more relatable! That uninhibited display will make both men & women buy tickets to our games.'

All I made out from that conversation was this:

CHIAKI SUOH- SENPAI, the charismatic leader

AYA OTORI- SENPAI, the mysterious silent shadow leader or the 'mysterious beauty with brains' (why can't that be me? I'm mysterious, beautiful and smart…)

HANI HAANI- SENPAI, the sweet, delicate and fragile snow white

MORY, the kick-ass movie star.

The TWINS, mischievous socialites (daughters of the board of directors/ spoiled to pieces)

And then me_: _The hopeless beauty

I don't get how that will sell at all. Thinking about it is more strenuous than running 2 miles every morning; I'm just going to focus on what I do best: play ball. But there's one thing stranger than that… But I wonder if it's really strange, maybe I'm over thinking it… Shaking my head off that impending thought, I try to think of other things like what Kiyota-senpai said earlier about me losing weight. It's not that I don't want to eat … It's just that can't eat properly. Not with all the stress building up which won't go away until I prove myself to all of them. That showcase, the exhibition 3 months ago was nothing, anyone who practiced long enough, even for a month can do those things I did, a really great player is one who can deliver ON-COURT, and the inter-high tournament won't start until next month. I need to show the principal, the director, the teachers, the students, my team, that I deserve the free ride.

I missed breakfast again, after my morning run I just showered, grabbed a Gatorade from the fridge and went to school to do some morning warm-ups, some shooting and try some tricks I saw pros do. I was in the middle of my lay-up shot when I spotted **him **again. _**Kaede**_ _**Rukawa**__. _Walking, the way he always does, in a languid, fluid way like he owned all the time in the world, and then he'd stop by the door for a mere 15 seconds or so, watch me and then pivot back and walk away. If that wasn't an insane behavior I don't know what is! It started 2 months ago, and the first time I even ran up to him 'carrying' my basketball shoes for him to sign. He did, but after that it's like he was… I don't know. Was it some kind of hobby? To check up on the freshman and see how crappy I was? Was I some kind of competition for him? I smile to myself while knowing that I was being cocky since I know that even compared to men, I'm awesome at basketball.

The bell rang and I got to the classroom in time for first period, _Biology. _"Are you all nervous about your scores?" the teacher asked, he was awfully thin and always irritated. Too much coffee and no exercise perhaps. . ? I should be nervous! This was the result of the exam I wasn't able to study for! I can hear my heart thumping. OH WHOA. I need to keep my grades up for the scholarship, well not really, I just don't want to be labeled as some airhead who's feeding off sports! Well. Half of that is true though.

"Jaune! B… minus." The professor handed me my test paper and I saw the huge red minus beside the B. My head calculated immediately: B-… 75! I need to get at least a B+ or an A average… In order to have that by the end of the year I have to have… two As and no grade lower than a B, Damn.

"Why the long face?"

"Yeah. Why the long face?" Kaori seconded Hakari, the twins as usual have been smoking something since it's impossible to have that kind of energy especially after getting a C+, I can see Hikari's paper from here, but Kaori had an A,

"Whoa… An **A **Kaori? That's impressive."

"Well. Yea. You know, I work out." _Huh? I don't get it. They always have me lost._

Hikari sensing my baffled state hugged Kaori and planted a kiss on the brunette's cheek, "Kaori loves Biology… the dark gory sense of it."

"Ah… I see." Right, I always knew there's something dark lurking beneath those sparkling smiles. "So… you guys have any idea why captain wants us early for practice?"

Kaori stared at Hikari and then to me, resting her chin on her palm, "Captain and the coach always have something up their sleeves. But I saw Captain Akagi emerge from the faculty office with Caprain Suoh yesterday… that's interesting right Hikari?"

"Hmm…I don't like it when both team hang out too much. I mean, the girls' team obviously has something more going on for them—us. While the men's team is kind of, just there, sure they're all fantastic players—individually, but we on the other hand have the WHOLE PACKAGE." Hikari straightened up so that her chest basked in all its glory, making some of the male students stare at us.

"Err… Hikari." I said in warning, Hikari smiled at me knowingly, "You know Kyou, you should loosen up a bit. You're too serious with basketball- not that it's a bad thing but don't be too hung up and stress about it too much or else you'll lose the whole point of it."

I sighed, I get what she's trying to say, "I'm finally here, this is what I've always dreamed for myself, I just can't mess this up."

"Well." Hikari hugged me and kaori followed, "We're always here if you need us!"

"If you need a ride since you don't have a car!"

"Or if you need a new wardrobe since your style needs an update."

"Or if—"

"I get it! You guys are loaded." I chuckled, I can't help but find these two condescending sisters funny, who can get irritated at their beautiful faces? "Thanks. You can tutor me in Bio Kaori." I joked and Kaori just hugged me tighter,

••••• •••••

_A_ _solo alley-hoop from the other side of the court_, I gaped at the monstrous attempt, "No way…" I whispered more to myself than to my teammates who were also sitting on the sidelines as they anticipated his success… or failure. I didn't dare to blink one second. No way, this is going into my long term memory—that throw from the free-throw line, way back from the other side of the court to the opposite court was just too fast and too perfect, Kaede Rukawa can't waste a single step in catching up, timing a jump and dunking the ball into the hoop all by himself. He caught up. Was the ball not thrown as hard as I thought? No, it surely was a powerful throw, he is just a fast runner, the loud thud made when the ball hit the headboard reverberated across the gym and he flew from the free throw line catching the ball with his right hand and without wasting any time dunking the ball as gracefully as if it was the most natural thing for a human being to do.

_*WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! RU-KA-WA, RU-KA-WA. LOVE ME LOVE ME RUKAWA!*_

The combined voices of his 100-girl cheering squad didn't teeter my awe for him, what he did was _insane. _I hate him for it, then again, I doubt anyone can do that trick in an actual game. Whistles from the male students surfaced and he just sat on the bench beside Ayako-senpai as if nothing happened.

"Ne, captain." Hikari called out, her voice bored. She's been standing beside me, forbidden to sit down by the captain since she might fall asleep. She hated the idea of watching the men play because she'd rather train back at our own court. "Do we really have to watch them train? We have Shoyo next month, shouldn't we be sweating and hurting from practice right now?" When our captain merely budged, she turned to the next person in power, "Ne, Aya senpai?"

"Hikari," she said adjusting her eyeglasses up her nose, "This is a new method the coach and I have been talking about since summer, watching other players train gives us new insights, what we need to improve on our bodies, reflexes and our own training menus. Didn't you just learn something from that?"

"Yes." She answered smugly then looked at Kaede Rukawa's direction and smirked, "That if I was 6'3 I could do that with a week's worth of training."

"You're wrong Hikari." That was my voice, I can't believe I'm talking about this and butting into their conversation, "The dunk alone was hard, only people in Michael Jordan and Kobe Bryant's caliber could've done that. It was amazing and beautiful, he made it look so effortless he didn't even sweat."

"Yo, Kyou, Planning to join the cheering squad?" it was Kaori this time.

"No. I'm just saying it as I see it. Forget I said anything."

Haani senpai cuddled me, "You're so passionate about basketball it's adorable Kyou-chan!" *munch* *munch* she said before biting into her chocolate bar.

"Well, it's good to know that one of you is interested in this new program. This tomorrow I want you all here—"

"Tomorrow's Saturday. Aya." It was Mory senpai this time,

"You can come after your photoshoot…" Aya senpai told Mory-senpai who was gorgeously sitting with her legs crossed beside Haani senpai, "So tomorrow, we should all be gathered here at 9 am, both coaches will be here so don't be late. We'll be briefing you with our new training program with the men's team. I won't be receiving any questions right now…" she stared at the twins, "So be sure to be early tomorrow."

Aya Otori sure knows how to make people curious. A new training program… I wondered at the possibilities but then I just continued watching the men's team train finding myself focusing on a senior named Hisashi Mitsui, Hikari told me that he was an MVP before and a dead-shot at 3-point-shots and I could see that, I never missed watching every 3 point shot he made… he made them all as if it's not likely for him to miss. Amazing, of course, the fact that there was no pressure since it was practice was one thing, but his form was really one of a kind, the kind that isn't practiced and it's rare to see one.

After a few more minutes we were ushered back to our own gym and we resumed our own training which oddly seemed much more intense than usual…

◘•••◘•••◘

The moment I stepped inside the house I spot Mrs. Nobunaga's son in the kitchen, I saw his head through the small window of the door and I went over to verify my assumption that the guy was cooking - he was. I pushed the door open and Nobunaga-senpai turned around.

"Hey, I was just making dinner. They went out for business and we're stuck here."

"Uh, sure." I uttered still getting over my sudden amusement at seeing a guy cooking… not to mention the basketball player-player himself.

"Would you mind getting the rice? Ebi Tempura's almost done." He said as he flipped the golden deliciousness with his chopsticks. "Tonkatsu's by the sink and I steamed some dumplings with the rice so be careful."

I placed my stuff in the living room and went back to assist him with the meal. I wasn't in the mood to eat tonight, or for the past nights, but it would be rude to diss Mrs. Nobunaga and her home-cooked meals, and tonight, I was curious.

After fixing the table and laying out the food we sat in silence with the television on, watching a replay of an NBA game. It was more relaxing than sitting with his whole family, talking. We'd been eating dinner together for three months and even though it made me feel at home, maybe it burned me out to always look alive and alert, so compared to three I realized on the way that sitting with one person from the family is better and with him I didn't have to exert any energy.

"You're stressed out." _No kidding, _I didn't say that…

"Uh yeah, school." I didn't need to tell him about my average GPA nor the stressful training. "How can you tell?"

"You've barely touched your food Kyou." He said and it made me stare at my plate of untouched rice, sprouts, half eaten Tonkatsu, my three dim sums with one bite on one- but I finished my tempura!

"Sorry, you made an awesome meal senpai," I started and he raised an eyebrow at me which looked cocky on his well defined face and well-developed physique. "Maybe after the game I'll be the one to cook a meal."

"Game?" he resumed eating.

"Against Shoyo, next month and I'm really preparing."

"Strong team." He said, "But I've seen you play so just do what you always do." It's my turn to raise an eyebrow: A sound advice from the mouth of the promiscuous chap? Well, he did cook a delicious meal. Speaking of promiscuity…

"I know that it isn't my business but… where's… er… you didn't bring… ah…" He glared at me, more like squinted his eyes at my nosiness, well, hell, for three months I've kept my mouth shut about his random girls, lying to his parents, him sneaking them in and out, and didn't even once inquire about anything, isn't it normal for me to wonder?

"They're all at this private club; Kainan athletes parties every once in a while." I watch him say.

"And you know I really appreciate you being cool about my routines. You know it's a guy thing right?" he said after swallowing his dim sum and he smiled casually as he said it,

"It's your life." I said picking on my bean sprouts, examining them thoroughly when his phone rang. He answered.

**Hey senpai**

**You're all there? Even Maki senpai?**

**Yep, I just had dinner. I'll be there in 30.**

**Bye.**

After putting his phone back into his pocket he turned to me and studied me intently that I was about to say something but he beat me to it.

"Kyo. I have an idea." He said, startling me. "Why don't you come go to the party with me, it'll help you unwind, meet new people, see more of Japan."

"Come with you to the party?"

"It's Friday night. It'll be fun. You get to meet guys, mingle, and dance."

_Dancing._ _I sigh, maybe I am not being myself and I am stressing out more than necessary. _"Is it really okay?"

"Yes, I'll even introduce you to some decent freshmen. I'd feel really bad if I left you here alone knowing you're all miserable and stressed out." He has a point; at least I get to see some real high school action. I stare at Nobunaga-senpai and smiled.

"Sure."

-TBC

Hope you had fun.

Awww… Thanks for the reviews! Kyahaha… I **try** to update every week. Shout out to:

princess thieves of heart 6/19/12 . chapter 2

Gosh! Love the story! Ne, could I pass an OC? I want to be part of the gang XD

gonna think about it~


	5. Chapter 5: Nobunaga

**LOOSE BALL**

**CHAPTER 5**

◘•••◘•••◘

**Nobunaga**

•••

As soon as the foreign student 'Kyouaki Jaune' stepped downstairs I was unable to tear my eyes off her. I just can't help but look especially with those long slender legs making their way down the stairs of the very house I live in. Is this really the girl who sleeps in the next room? I cocked an eyebrow as I secretly checked her out; her blonde hair was flowing down instead of tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a brown strapless tank top showing off her collarbone and amazing shoulders, I caught myself from almost licking my upper lip, her bellybutton peaking every now and then and the skirt sealed the deal. It was a brown almost-see-through ruffled cotton skirt showing her hipbone, I don't have any idea what lady-clothes are called, but this one I can kiss the designer for, her long legs made it shorter than it should've been but it looked fashionable and decent even though it showed most of her legs.

At 16, she was still slim but she'd already filled out in the right places. I shook my head and looked at her when she finally reached me. "Hey, sorry for making you wait senpai."

"Who are you?" I asked jokingly, we started walking out the door,

"Hn. I may not want guys to open doors for me but I still know how to be a girl you know." She replied and I can see THAT. She pushed the door open and I stare at her nice tight ass as I followed behind her.

•

She was standing by the bar talking to some seniors from the soccer club, I watched as the bartender mindlessly served her some coke-rum, it's either he thought she's a senior too or her chest was enough ID for him. I really invited her out of the goodness of my heart. I mean hey, she's an athlete too, a good one at that and I wouldn't just bring anyone lame with me, but she can blend in with the crowd and she might like to experience Japanese High School parties. My plan was to introduce her to a few people, leave her with Haru-chan or Yumi-chan, and go off enjoy the party myself, but as soon as I did that, I couldn't help checking up on her.

"Kiyota-kun." Tomoe purred beside me, "Come, dance with me." The way she held my bare arms to her abundant chest would've had me following her to the ends of the world, but now, looking at her overly made-up face, her body clad in a red tube and tight leather pants with some fuck-me heels that made her look 5 inches taller, it didn't make my blood boil. Not as much as it boiled when I craned my neck to the bar and saw the blonde girl gone, only to find her on the dance floor in the arms of no-other than Jin senpai and they moved in unison to some sleazy western music.

I forgot about the girl in my arms, the girl I've been screwing in altering nights as I watched Kyou and Jin-senpai on the dance floor. Was she drunk? If she is then she's in good hands, but I can see everyone's eyes stealing glances in her direction. Kyou's back was against senpai's front, he wore a plain Kainan T-shirt and jeans and it wasn't hard for the 6'1 feet tall man to follow her movements and I find myself sweating in my white muscle shirt as I watched her move. I forgot that I didn't know anything about her other than she played basketball like her life depended on it… I didn't know she can move like that on the dance floor, she obviously loved to dance. Her movements were fine and fluid; she was obviously leading Jin senpai since he wouldn't place his hands on her belly button by himself. She threw her head back to his shoulder and grinded against his crotch.

"Nobuna—" I wasn't able to hear the rest of Tomoe's sentence since I found myself walking towards the dance floor, what happened between that and the part where I founnd her turning around in my arms, I couldn't remember, all I can remember was feeling myself smirking down at her wide questioning eyes and saying, "Change of partners." , she nodded and the music changed to something from 'Wiz Khalifa' and she started moving her hips smoothly, turning around again. I can feel people's eyes on us and I am not going to hold back. She moved, letting herself go, the beat flowing in her body.

"You're right senpai." She said casually turning her head to look at me, "I needed this. I missed dancing."

"I can see that. But you're drunk."

"Their soda has something in it that makes it taste… different."

"That's rum!" I yelled through the music and she just giggled at the realization that she got into underage drinking.

"4 glasses wouldn't hurt." She mouthed before bending over and waving her hips from side to side she came up again, grinding against me. I held her waist, making sure I touch it bare, and then placing my hand on her bare thigh I rubbed it up and down until she throws her head down to my shoulder, ah shit… my hard on just got harder and she was rubbing against it on purpose, but as I look down at her, her eyes were closed, her lips parted, my hand unconsciously traveled higher on her thighs and she did it again, gasp, only this time it was harder. I got a grip of myself before pulling her off the dance floor.

"Where are we going?" she yelped.

"Home. It's already late." I find it weird to hear myself saying those words, but heck, a lot of weird things have been happening tonight.

"Wait! Let's stop by the bar first." She said eagerly and we did stop, to have a few drinks before going home.

◘•••◘

We finally got home. I carried her out of the car, hurried inside and went to the living room instead of her room; I need to get as far away from her as possible. She wasn't that heavy, I wouldn't mind jogging with her weight on me, except her breath down my neck is shooting right through my crotch and her clothes weren't really set properly anymore. Her strapless top is going lower, just centimeters away from baring her nipples I bet, and her skirt was hiked so high up I'm literally touching her ass as I carry her, it wouldn't be so bad if she was actually sober but she wasn't and for the three months that I've known her she isn't the same as the women I've been dating.

"What are you… doing?" I said through gritted teeth. "I don't know." She drawled, "For some reason I feel really sensitive." She looked down at me with those blue eyes, damn, how can she say something so hot but look so innocent? Unless… she doesn't know what she's saying and to whom she's saying it to. She rocked for the second time and I can feel the friction make my pants tighter, "But when I do this it makes me feel good." She droned, rocking against me again, "really… good." She repeated. She's drunk and I'm sober which sucks since I'd totally take advantage of this if she were herself, but it's apparent to me that even with the liquor talking, she has no idea what her body was feeling, no idea that she was turned on. So I was right, if I didn't stop our little show on the dance floor she would've orgasmed right then and there and only I would've known it. And now here, she's still feeling that same need and she doesn't even have any idea what's it about. But I do, and the same thing goes for me, but I was trying to control myself from the club up to now, which is something I never needed to do before. She tightened her grip on my waist, her small fingers clutching on the white fabric and I can't help but stare into her face, hazy blue eyes looking down at me, her blonde hair cascading down like her stare. Fine, let her do what she wants, I leaned down on the couch, if I could stare at her face and the expressions that will cross it… then…

Her hands slid up my chest and I flexed under her touch, I rested my hands on each of her wide-spread creamy thighs, sliding up inside her skirt which was hiked up to her hips. But instead of doing what I would normally do, which was to slide my hands into places I bet any man hasn't been allowed to before- I guided her tiny waist instead. My arousal was pressed directly on the ache I know was between her legs. "Ohohwhoa…" she gasped as she fell to the curve between my neck and shoulders, I can feel her ragged breathing against my neck and it made me harder and harder_. Just until she comes…_ I told myself. Leading my hands under her brown top, I unclasped her bra and caressed her lavish breasts which sent her bucking against the hardness between my legs, I was on a major power trip… but I wanted to see Kyou's expression so bad… that moment when she peaks. And as if my prayers were answered she slowly unburied her face from my neck and stared down at me again, this time her eyes were heavy-lidded, the blue in them hypnotizing as we stared nose-to-nose. I rolled the tips of her breasts between my thumb and forefingers and she moaned, I heard myself growl when she dug her fingers into my waist. She was rocking back and forth, her lips inches from mine, little gasps escaping them, I froze when I felt her tremble, I rested my hands on her tiny waist as I bucked up and she did it again only harder, and I almost came at the pleasure-pain expression that crossed her face as she peaked while staring blankly at me. Her breathing came fast and returned to normal after a couple of minutes. And her half open eyes closed for good. _I needed a cold shower._

◘•••◘

"Kiyota senpai, can you give me a ride to school?" were her first words to me as soon as she came rushing down the stairs in her jogging pants and black razor back top, her hair in its usual fashion of tight high ponytail. I was still recovering from last night and that's how she greets me? "You too have morning practice today right? I heard from Jin-senpai.", I stared and she continued to speak, "I woke up late, sorry, I don't usually ask for favors but we're starting our new training program today and I'm already late." I brought up my cup of coffee to my lips, "Sure, let me just finish this one."

I observed her from the corner of my eye while driving, which isn't really dangerous considering it's only 7:00 in the morning. She really doesn't remember a thing, NOT A SINGLE THING?

"You were right about last night, somehow even though a bit hung-over I feel…" she stared at me, "a hundred times better, like a load was taken off my shoulders." She chuckled, "Ah. I was wrong about you, you're not as irresponsible as you try to look senpai." She reached for her mobile phone from her backpack and started texting, "By the way, I probably owe you some money since I remember buying a couple more glasses of that rum-coke and a shot of tequila., but I don't remember…" she frowned,

"You shouldn't have drunk that much. And what do you mean by 'not as irresponsible'?" I cocked my eyebrow, _I wasn't the one out of control last night…_ the image of her writhing on top of me brought sweat on my forehead.

"Eh. Can you really blame me? You were Under 18 once too and anyone would've jumped at an opportunity to drink whenever they can."

I chuckled, "Yea? Well, I'm looking forward to your performance today, be sure to give me a heads up later." that got her thinking, no way is a cup of black coffee enough to cure her hang over. I wonder what's so stressful about this new training program. Shohoku sure is getting fired up this season… Then again, I'm sensing some trouble ahead for myself as well. I sigh as I took a peak at the petite blonde sitting beside me looking outside the window, obviously worrying about the training later. _Oh boy…_

_**TBC**_

Arigatoo gozaimasu! For the awesome reviews… please feel free to drop any critiques as well ,

I will keep this one under PG level… hek hek, warn me if it gets too h.o.o.t.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Why are we all being so active all of a sudden?" it was Mory senpai who raised the brave question this time. "We weren't this worked up last year" she said without looking at any of us, tinkering with her PDA, checking out her schedules or some messages from her manager.

"And why are we using the men's gym instead of ours?" Hikari asked beside Mory senpai.

"Ohohoho!" The fat man I thought was a mascot at first but was actually the coach for the men's team laughed,

"EXACTLY! That's why we ranked 6th in the Kanto tournament while you ranked 3rd in the All-Japan-Tournament."

"Exactly coach Anzai, but now we have Jaune and the twins so we'll make up for that." I stared at Coach Izumi who seemed already used to Mory-senpai's individualistic comments and who was just standing beside Coach Anzai, letting my alluring teammate run her mouth.

"What's wrong Mory? You and Haani have your modeling careers to worry about instead of the extra hours for training?" My eyes darted to their forward, hands across his chest, an arrogant smirk on his lips.

"Hn." Mory senpai cocked a brow at the dangerous-looking Hishashi Mitsui, "Don't even get me started with you Hisashi Mitsui. We weren't the ones who skipped 2 years of training."

The boys whistled, more specifically Miyagi Ryota. Ayako-senpai, their manager sighed, "Hai Hai… enough you guys… We need to focus on winning not tearing each other apart." Watching the relationship between the men's team and the women's team was amusing. The captains get along great, the coaches get along well too, so I was surprised that some members actually have some beef with each other. It was normal but amusing too.

"So how is this going to work out? Girls vs Boys?" Hanamichi Sakuragi croaked from the basket area.

"Players gather around the court" Coach Izumi ordered in a firm commanding tone, at 60 she still has that spunk that can be seen in younger people, although her voice is hoarse her physical appearance is screaming with vitality as she stood beside Coach Anzai in her sweat suit and her brown hair tied in a ponytail… brown, not yet gray.

We all stood together, divided into two groups while we faced the coaches in front.

"Now, this is a new training formula which is surely going to be effective. Shoyo's just around the corner so girls you need to train hard."

"And for the boys," Coach Anzai said, "Ryonan match will be next month."

"We beat them last year so there's no problem old man!" Hanamichi Sakuragi croaked confidently at the back and I can't help but crane my neck to get a glimpse of him, he's one hell of a funny man.

"No, we can't have our guards down, especially since we're aiming higher this year. Last year, from this school only one player got into the all-japan-team. Out of all the clubs in the school only one… which means there must be something wrong with the training." Coach Izumi said, "It doesn't matter if you beat every school, it doesn't say anything about your skills."

_Interesting… I think Coach is up to something, I listened more as she started to elaborate_, "In a class of 50, even if you rank number one with an average of 70 doesn't mean you're smart right? It only means one thing, you're the best idiot in that class… so ask yourself, are you okay with that?" I get what she's saying and it makes me cringe, how am I going to gauge myself then? Everyone responded with a "NO COACH!"

"So, we've come up with a training menu, in addition to the one we already have." The coach began, "It won't be BOYS VS GIRLS. As Hanamichi Sakuragi puts it… but a partnership between the boys and the girls."

Everyone except for the men's team started reacting, CLEARLY, they've been given a heads up on this but we, the girl's team, on the other hand were hearing everything for the first time. "There will be training partners from each team, we will be training together 3 times a week. On weekends you can train by yourselves. Aya…" Coach turned to Vice Captain Aya Otori.

At least she knew what's going on.

"This training will develop the women's reflexes more, paired up with a player from the men's team we will be able to gauge our speed and reflexes and train them accordingly. For the men, teaching and supervising the women will hone their skills in coordination, observation, teamwork and self-discipline. Something our team naturally excels in and something they are obviously lacking at…"

"So how is this going to be decided? The partners?" This one both from Kaori and Hikari who stood beside me.

"We've already discussed it based on position and skills." The coach said, my eyes went to Hisashi Mitsui. For some reason I want to be partnered with this certain senpai. I already know all about Kaede Rukawa, studied his moves and style- I idolize him but I want to scour for other talented players, while Hanamichi Sakuragi is also okay but I am intrigued as to how this foul-mouthed former-MVP played the game. He looks dangerous but what I'm interested in his abilities more . My shoulders sagged in dismay as he walked opposite my direction and towards Mory senpai. _Interesting…_

I shrugged, I wonder who I'm paired with. Beside Mitsui senpai I noticed 6'3 feet tall Hanamichi Sakuragi moving towards me. I smiled at the familiar man, well, this is going to be fun. Speed to speed, agility to agility, a test of strength, that's what our partnership is going to be all about. He waved at me,

"Are you ready for me Kyou?" only 10 feet away and the redhead is already getting cocky, I can match his energy, I was about to wave back when a figure stepped right smack in front of me, I hear screaming, shouting, cursing and yelling. My view of Hanamichi was blocked by a broad chest and I looked up to _see Kaede Rukawa _gazing down at me. I just stared back at his intense blue eyes for a moment and we had an understanding as he shoved a basketball lightly into my hands. Was this the reason why he was watching me play? Does he recognize my potential? Does he regard me as talented? An equal? I don't know… but being recognized for your skills by someone you look up to is definitely… fantastic.

"The fuck! What are you doing with my partner?" Sakuragi yelled when he reached us, the commotion between us was starting to attract attention,

"This was discussed months ago you dirty fox!" Rukawa just gave him a bored look and his voice was smooth and flowed like water out of his mouth as he pointed a thumb at the coaches,

"Already spoke with the coaches do'ahou, you settle it with them." He said before pulling me by the wrist towards the other empty court.

I let him pull me, I didn't know what was going on, I didn't even know who I was paired up to begin with, so my focus should be training… besides, I'm only a freshman.

He let go of my wrist as we stepped inside the line, I dribbled the ball casually and stared back and then around the stadium, cringing at the dagger looks being given to me by his fans. I shrugged and saw Sakuragi making his way from Coach Anzai to Hikari.

I saw Ryota Miyagi with Kaori, Mitsui with Mory, Captain Akagi with Aya Otori and Kogure-senpai with Haani-senpai. Captain Chiaki didn't need to participate but will in fact be supervising.

"_What the hell you bitch!"_

"_Don't go near Rukawa! Or else you'll die freshman!"_

"_The nerve! We'll shave your blonde hair off you ugly!"_

I caught the ball, horror-stricken as I hear the shouts of slander from various girls in the arena, I don't even know who's saying what but from the 'HOPELESS BEAUTY' I've become the 'UGLY BITCH' in just a few minutes? I immediately stare at Kaori and Hikari, who to my relief came to my defense,

"We're training here! She's not after your stupid ace!"

"Then what the hell is she doing at the other side of the court with him!" three girls in matching white outfits yelled back, they seem to be the leaders of the 100 girls in white outfits club/ RUKAWA CLUB. Hikari looked at me and made an 'it'll be okay' gesture.

"Senpai." I started to dribble the ball again, he was obviously asking for a one-on-one, "I hope this isn't some lame attempt to destroy me. Could you tell your army to back off? I kind of don't like girls hating on me, we need to make ticket sales in our games too you know."

"Nn." He shrugged, he's not much of a talker… I'm not much of a talker either—hell, I'm the foreigner here, shouldn't he be taking the initiative? I squinted my eyes, studying him, all 6'2 feet of muscles bent down, waiting for my attack. I shouldn't expect the same lenient treatment I get from my friends and senpais… I get the feeling that when it comes to basketball he gives the same treatment to everyone. Like he does with his people skills.

'_whoa… look at those two,'_

'_hn. They look good don't they?'_

'_are they shooting a commercial? Oie! You two! Don't act so damn perfect!'_

'_Of course they'd look perfect? Our uniforms were custom made and designed by Hikari and me.'_

'_Hanamichi-senpai, shouldn't we focus on our game instead of watching them?'_

'_just a minute. I have a feeling the fox will lose face in this game.'_

I finally got the rhythm of his breathing… in a flash I jumped backward expecting him to come forward and he did, the ace of Shohoku huh? I look up to Kaede Rukawa, a lot. He's near my age yet he's my idol, but I'm at an age where I need to stop idolizing other people and find my own style, and beat those people I look up to…

"What are you thinking so hard about?" his smooth voice penetrated my ears.

"Nothing senpai. Just thought this match has been a long time coming, I'm really fortunate to have it with you."

"Being sentimental won't make you win."

"I know." I jumped without breaking eye contact with him and threw the ball over his head. He knew it, I knew it, the ball went in. I saw a glint in his eyes before he turned around to retrieve it,

"You've got some moves… freshman."

I smiled at him, a genuine smile which I bet didn't suit my whole intense and sporty look, "A compliment from you senpai…" we were moving to the opposite side, he was dribbling now, I was vigilant… he was 6 inches taller than me and probably is more than two times my weight, I'm at a disadvantage. He steps close, daring me to go head to head with him. _Just snatch the ball, just snatch the ball… _ I chanted to myself. No. I have to go head to head with him, I have to try.

I went for the ball and he quickly turned his back to me, I hear whistles everywhere, his teammates and my teammates were cheering for us. I bet I looked pitiful. I was trying to screen him, when my head barely reached his shoulders… but I was tight. I felt him stiffen when I got closer to him. Hell, I don't care anymore. I don't care if he's a guy or a girl, it's all the same in basketball and I bet he's thinking the same way too! He became forceful as he took backward steps and I was forced to yield, in a swift motion he turned around, hitting me on the shoulder as I try to stop him from dunking. The whistle blew: "FOUL! Number 11!" he shouted at exactly the same time I hit the ground. Kaede Rukawa muttered a sincere apology before reaching out a hand to help me up.

My reputation went downhill from there.

The gap became more and more obvious as I got more and more tired.

Unlike Hanamichi Sakuragi who uses instinct and inborn reflexes, he really uses strategy and mind control. I feel like my soul just left my body while playing with him and there I was watching myself being pathetic. He knew my moves! I had possession of the ball, about to feign a crossover, but he was 3 steps ahead of me… or maybe he planned everything to make me think of faking a crossover. The thing about Kaede Rukawa is that he's aware of himself, his body, his gestures, that he can manipulate them and his opponent (who at the moment is me.), I can feel my awe for him grow the same time as the growing disgust for my own incapability.

"Don't push yourself too hard Kyo! It's just a practice game!" Hikari yelled.

Just a practice game? Just a practice game? This isn't just a practice game. I am finally having a one-on-one with THE Kaede Rukawa and he's mopping the floor with my face—in front of everyone. I'm not even pushing myself hard enough.

This is bad, I'm losing my head.

"Is this the best you got?" my head snapped at him, did he just say those words to me?

"You wish." _I wish—not. _I'm gonna go all out on him, I can't lose face in front of my team…

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7: Dont want what I need

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! **I've been behind on the updates since I couldn't find the folder where I kept my LOOSE BALL chapters, I couldn't find it so I had to re-type everything! I wasn't so motivated with the re-typing and my mind kept flying to different directions and possibilities, elements that didn't quite suit **Loose Ball**, but I just couldn't help turning them into a story…

Anyway, here's the latest chapter! Happy read!

Ps. Can anyone guess why it's entitled 'loose ball!'?

**LOOSE BALL!**

**CHAPTER 7: I don't want what I need.**

I can feel droplets of sweat trickling down my forearm. My skin was hot and cold at the same time but I didn't care. Part of me says I'm taking things too seriously and a part of me is saying I can't lose no matter what…

I stare at him, intently, still shocked by the turn of events… Kaede Rukawa, Shohoku's 6'2 feet tall forward and ace, is in front of me, guarding me, having a one-on-one.

It felt surreal since I knew I'd be facing him one day as an opponent, make him acknowledge me as an equal if not someone better than him… but for it to be THIS SOON. For our one-on-one moment to occur in front of hundreds of students in a snap of a finger is unprecedented.

_Get a grip of yourself missy! _The crazy wise-ass voice inside my head said. _Don't get overwhelmed, just… keep calm, dribble the ball and don't think about the hundreds of witnesses in this gym who are probably judging every dribble you make._

"Kyou!" Hikari and Kaori both yelled from behind me, snapping me out of my trance, "You still have a bunch of aces to take down! Don't lose on your first one!"

I freeze. Nothing can be more humiliating than those two shouting my goals at a time like this and within the earshot of every gossipmonger in school. It'd be appropriate if I looked like I had the upper hand, but looking at the score board which read **16-10**, with me on the loosing end… no.

"Hn." My head snapped back to Kaede Rukawa who was guarding me with his body spread eagled, his long hands gracefully and artfully moving in every direction,

"What's so amusing senpai?" I asked, dribbling the ball lower, the small sound he made reverberating over and over inside my head.

Rukawa took a quick glance at the twins' direction, Hikari dangling a copy of 'Kanagawa Sports Magazine' on her left hand, MY, Kanagawa Sports Magazine, and it was turned to the _page by page description of aces from different high school s in Kanagawa_, more precisely on Kaede Rukawa's page. I groaned, I can see the bright red mark I placed on it defining my target with an 'X'.

"I thought you were realistic. You don't look like someone who takes into _fantasy_."

Dumbfounded by the taunt, I wasn't able to retaliate as quickly as I can, "W… What?"

"It's either you're optimistically talented or stupidly deluded." He lashes out, and I notice that his face remained smooth, not a muscle flinched while he spoke his taunt. How dare he!

"You didn't strike me as childish yourself." I say as blandly as I can. All sense of propriety and being civil with him were starting to be tossed out the window.

"You can do better than this can't you?" Kaede Rukawa's words sparked the forbidden thought at the back of my head.

Yes… But… _No…_

Can I?

Can I really do it?

_You've been practicing! Hard! _

I have…

_And he won't be expecting it! He won't be expecting something like that from you!"_

I stare behind him and saw the hoop, peacefully hanging up there so unlike the inner chaos I'm having. What if I fail? I'm a scholar, everyone here will judge me, whether they like it or not…

_So what? If you make it everyone will witness you defeat their campus god!_

Tempting… I bite my lower lip in excitement. Fine. I'll do it! I'll show them… and especially him, who I am.

I smile up at Rukawa whose muscles were hard and rippling, straining to get the ball from me, while I continue the chase that's been going on for the past 18 seconds.

We've been at it for almost half an hour, yet instead of feeling tired and breathless… the thought of pulling off a stunt excited my blood, to the point of an adrenaline rush. I take in a deep breath then exhale, I really am a little bit crazy.

But I have to be careful, act like everything's normal, pretend like I'm still reading his already predictable movements. I step back and he clung to me like a bee to a honey. Good. Just a little bit more till my foot goes outside the three point line. 3 more seconds until the shot clock timer's up.

"Go Kyou!" my teammates yelled,

_Be amazed Kaede Rukawa._ I bounce off the floor as soon as I stepped beyond the 3 point-arc, the motion I always felt the same as that of a startled deer in the forest, raising its upper body abruptly and then turning around only to go another way.

Catch me if you can! I smiled to myself while I dribbled furiously, surprising him for a split second or more would be enough, even if he did catch up to me there's no way he'll figure out my plan… Or what I can do.

"Ahou." I hear him use the awful word on me again. He was quickly catching up to me with his long strides, it doesn't matter, he'll be expecting a jump shot from the free throw lane. Not a slam dunk from below the basket!

My speed will be enough to take me there.

I heard everyone gasp the moment I took off the ground. The force of my speed was enough to propel my 5'9 feet tall frame off the ground. I can feel it, my form was perfect, knees bent, upper body arched back preparing to put the force into my right hand I jumped a pretty 9 feet off the ground, the hoop now half a feet above my head, the ball all too ready to be slammed…

"Kyou look out!" I didn't know who yelled, but I wasn't able to react fast enough when Kaede Rukawa swatted the ball away from between my hand and the rim of the basket, making me losing my balance mid-air.

"I'll kill him…" was my last thought before I heard a loud crack and everything blackened.

•••

"Hey, there," I hear a soft whisper and I groaned. My body was aching, my head hurt. I open my eyes and saw blue eyes staring down at me.

"Nobu… naga-kun?" I sit up while he sat more comfortably on my bedside. It dawned to me I was in my room at home.

"What happened?" I ask, moving my hand to my head, my hair was unbound and I was wearing a plain white t-shirt with my school logo on the left side breast. He stares at me and sighs, "You were out cold for 3 hours. I just arrived home before some girls, hot girls, knocked and you were carried in here unconscious. They said you were just tired, you nearly hit your head if someone didn't catch you in time."

I gasp and close my eyes to recall what happened at the gym and how the game turned out. I groaned and slumped back into bed… I just had a one-on-one match with Kaede Rukawa and not only did I lose, I also fainted. I couldn't laugh but I wanted to… Man! Fatigue got me, probably from overexcitement and over thinking, rather than the actual playing.

"Hey, you want to tell me about it? You promised remember?"

"You don't want to know." I sigh, "Thanks for looking after me…" and then I smile, "_Hot girls?"_ I goaded, of course he would notice my teammates.

"Smokin'." His lips curve devilishly but I know he was joking, "You want to set me up with one of them?"

"Hmm… I wouldn't want any of them to end up heartbroken, and I wouldn't want to beat you up for that."

"Haha! Fair enough." Nobunaga said in between laughter and then he stared at me as if he'd never seen me before. "I, I'm sorry…" he says, catching his weird gesture, "I never would have imagined myself sitting on a bed with a pretty young girl without doing anything…"

I feel my eyes widen and my face go red, "Y… yea I get it." I say,

"Much less just talk." He smiles at me sincerely, "Wanna go grab some dinner? Okaa-san and Otoo-san left again on a business trip, and I'm too lazy to cook. We both need 'nourishments' based on how our day went. Have you ever had Ootoro?" he asks, I'm piqued, I've heard about that delicious first class sushi before… I lick my lips, just imagining it is wetting my appetite,

"I'm game for some expensive super fatty tuna." I say and we both grin at each other,

"I'm gonna go change, meet you at the car in 15." He says and left the room.

I find myself smiling. After a harsh day on the court I needed something to relax me, going to this sushi house seems like the perfect thing.

*Ding… Dong…* I stare at my wall clock and saw that it was 15 past 8 o'clock, who could that be? I go downstairs, certain that Nobunaga is still in his room. I open the door and for a second I felt my heart stop beating.

"You." I gasp.

-xxxx-

:O thanks for the support everyone! I'll make the next chapter work. Hope you enjoyed!

**Chapter 8: Unexpected visitor**


End file.
